You Must Love Me
by Mayumi
Summary: FujiSen... what if... Fujima left Sendoh and came back after three years? will Sendoh take him back? short ficcy! R


Title: You Must Love Me   
Part: 1/1  
Author: Mayumi   
Genre: I don't know WHAT this is… all I know is that's it YAOI and it has a speck of romance…   
Pairing: FujiSen   
Rating: PG  
Archive: Yes… Babble… FFN… …take it if you like… I don't want it…^__^   
Email: mayumi.chan@email.com  
Warning: As always, this is solely fan fiction, I don't even know them that well so that means this will be VERY very OOC… ^___^ I accept flames~! Mwahahaha… in fact… I'm expecting~! Hehee… After all… it IS indescribably… weird… ^^;;; I've grown rustier… ^________________________________^ whee~!   
AN: It's not even a fic… ^__^;;; I guess… I gotta start with short fics… *nodnods* I have a great time writing this. ^^;;; Maybe cause I'm like… dry already. ^^;;; and REALLY stressed… Sorry if it seems rushed… maybe cause it is… I write for weeks before I finish anything… ^^:;; and this just took me a day… ~.~   
Dedication: This is actually for Liez-san… cause I promised her a FujiSen a LONG time ago… but… partially for Liete-san too… if she didn't ask me to write a FujiSen for her nee-chan then probably I wouldn't be even writing… cause I'm really really really really out of ideas… ^^:;; thank God for 'Evita'.   
Disclaimer : Don't own anything. ^^;;; not that I want to own it anyways... lots of competition.... ^^;;;;;   
  
  
  
Sendoh was standing at the railing looking out, mesmerized by the beach. He was waiting for the man he used to call home, the man that he was still in love with but never got the chance to say it out loud. The man he had not seen for a give or take 3 years. (I love 3 years… ^^;;; cause of Sammi Cheng…) He was back, in Kanagawa. And he was expecting.   
  
"Sendoh…" this man was late, but his clear voice, his clear, smooth voice was drawled, as if not in any hurry.   
  
"You came back," Sendoh whispered, his face taking in the sea breeze, the gentle blowing.   
  
"I had to," the brown hair was flopping softly, his voice was dutiful.   
  
"Damn it all," the spiky-haired boy's soft words were harsh.   
  
"I wanted to see you," the man continued, "I need to, I had to."   
  
"Don't give me lies…" Sendoh's voice was now raspy, his blue eyes were flashing hurt.   
  
"I'm not lying…" the floppy brown hair was flying all over the place, "I just wanted to ask something…"   
  
"What?" the seemingly innocent words were filled with hate, an emotion Sendoh never exercised.   
  
"Where do we go from here?"   
  
"Where? Where? You ask me that after you disappear for longer than I've ever hoped… and you ask me… where do we go from here? We were never anywhere…" the glazed look in Sendoh's eyes as the last rays of the sun hit his face was what hurt the other man the most, the empty look they seemed to hold. There was no more pain, just indifference.   


" I don't know what's happened to you Sendoh," the soft blue eyes hardened, the lithe body steeled at these words.   
  
"What do you mean? I never changed, I matured," Sendoh bit back.   
  
"Women mature like wine, men grow to be idiots, like you and me," the small smile. (hehehe… girl power! *blink*)  
  
"Shut up Kenji," Sendoh yelled now, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the railing as hard as humanly possible, "I don't want to hear another word out of that damn mouth of yours!"   
  
"I believed in you, you know, I believed that you were strong enough, strong enough to live without me," footsteps became louder as the smaller boy walked to the side of the other.   
  
"I believed that you truly had feelings for me and look at where that left me," Sendoh shrugged listlessly.   


~_Where do we go from here? _

_This isn't where we intended to be _

_We had it all _

_You believed in me _

_I believed in you~_  
  
　 "What about now?" the soft blue eyes closed as the petite body rocked with the wind.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm staying," these words rang in Sendoh's mulled head.   
  
"Because of me?" Sendoh decided to ask, he looked at his right and saw the beautiful man looking intently back at him.   
  
The eyes said 'yes' but the words that came out of his mouth were expected.  
  
"I'd rather not say…" a gentle shake of the head.   
  
"Well then, I have no business here anymore," Sendoh sighed as he turned his back, walking away.   
  
"Stop, don't leave me," whispered words that held Fujima's feelings.  
  
"Then tell me… what you really feel for me," Sendoh glared back, "cause you might never see me again…"   
  
"…" the fiery eyes were speaking volumes but the other blue eyes were unrelenting in the cold moonlight. (The sun had set!)  
  
~_Deep in my heart I'm concealing _

_Things that I'm longing to say _

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling _

_Frightened you'll slip away~_  
  
"I can't say them…" a dejected answer.   
  
"Then you'll lose me," an empty threat.   
  
"Can you live without me?" the hopeful voice of Fujima now sounded.   
  
"I've been existing without you, I can find a life without you if I must," Sendoh's hard voice was the answer.   
  
"I need you," Fujima's blue eyes were shouting all the words that could be said, should be said, but he wasn't speaking.   
  
"I needed you," Sendoh shook his head, trying to leave him again.   
  
"You love me?" Fujima asked now, his voice hateful, hard, "You must love me, you've waited all along… believed… lived for me… all for me…"   
  
　 _~You must love me~_  
  
　 "And I still do, but if you're not going to say that you love me then what's the point of hoping when I've hoped for three long miserable years?" Sendoh's glare was piercing.   
  
　 _~You must love me~_  
  
　 "Fine…" Fujima reached out for Sendoh's hand, walking a few steps to reach the callused palm. Kissing the white hands softly and placing them to his cheek he looked up slowly. Fear was imminent in those eyes.  
  
"I can't bear you slipping away from me… and I can't seem to live without you…" Fujima sighed, placing a finger tip on his mouth, deciding what to say, his eyes shying away, looking at his feet.   
  
Then he looked up, his eyes showed a determination only shown in the court. He placed his finger tip, the one that touched his own lips on Sendoh's bottom lip.   
  
"I love you. I really do."   
  
"That's all I needed to hear."   
  
~^Owari^~ 

hm... I like... flames? ^^;;; do I? wahaha... I don't mind... . 


End file.
